To Travel in Time
by nikkychin7
Summary: Rewrite version! Uzumaki Naruto, Shodaime Shinkage of the Resistance army saw his world collapse at the hands of Madara Uchiha! So who is the mysterious woman and her apprentice that saved Gaara, Rock Lee, Sasuke and himself? "I'm so sorry Naruto-sama!" "Akai... Please try and control your powers, and not let it control you" warnings inside. Time Travel! Changed name cuz didnt suit
1. The Final Battle (Future Part 1)

Rewriting the Past

Notes:

Naruto here... Might involve in a few crossovers same with some other people from his time, but I don't wanna spoil it so yeah. Guess which dimensions they have/cross. For now, Naruto has high level Fūinjutsu and Fūton ninjutsu. Some Sūiton and Yin/Yang release

And um... I hope my writing skills improve, please enjoy it! Time travel fic! Forgot to say that

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei, I'm just borrowing his characters. Some other authors and producers but still, not spoiling it. So guess!

Oh and NO PAIRINGS!

Chapter 1: The Final Showdown (Future Part 1)

Konohagakure had now been a sanctuary for all shinobi and citizens from around the 5 Elemental Nation for more than 6 years, for its large barrier, invisible for the naked eye, overlapping the village protected them from the Eye of the Moon. Yes, Obito Uchiha... A member of the distinguished Uchiha clan, but now gone within the earth, and a member of the previous Team 7 lead by Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and the Yellow Flash...

Along with Madara, the most powerful clan head that the Uchiha had ever had, with his Sharingan, the Uchiha clan's most prized possession, combined with the Rinnegan, the eyes of the First Shinobi or better known as the Hero of the World, the Rikudo Sennin, had succeeded on delivering their ultimate plan, the "Tsuki no Me" which the caster itself became a Jinchūriki or "Human Sacrifice" as the literal translation

Not just any Jinchūriki, but the Jinchūriki of a monster... A monster than even feared by the most powerful ninjas ever lived, said that it could destroy a shinobi village within seconds, destroy full grown mountains by swiping a just one of its 10 massive tails, and creates tsunamis by blowing a single breath...

The Jyūbi... Most feared monster ever lived, without any emotions whatsoever, without any senses of humanity or demonity, the Jyūbi is just a a simple chakra void. A chakra void of mass destruction and chaos... It's presence itself was upsetting the balance of the shinobi world, by bringing total annihilation to them. Once, it was defeated by the very same person who formed these shinobi clans... The Rikudo Sennin, by using his Banbutsu Sōzō or Creation of All Things, to divide its chakra into 9 living tailed beast or now known as Bijūand sealing its body inside a circular boulder and sent it flying towards the sky, this creating the moon

The first tail or Ichibi, Shukaku of the Sand. A tanuki-like creature mad out of nothing but sand with blue ancient carvings all over his body to define himself from the others. Very well known for his love of destruction and intent to kill, he is probably the craziest being of all the beast. But the Rikudo loves him like a son, even if he did gets into trouble all the time with his brother and sisters, especially with the 9 tails or Kyūbi named Kurama for distinguishing their powers by the number of tails they had. He has a unique ability to influence his Jinchuriki's mind by sending his chakra into the brain cells of his host. Making his host as crazy as he is

The 2 tails or Nibi, Matatabi the Bakeneko. By her nickname, she is a gigantic cat covered in scorching, sky blue flames that could melt anything it touches. Maybe not as strong as the cold and chilling black flame Amaterasu from the Uchiha's, but her flames were strong enough to melt hard, heavy metal and massive boulders into molten lava. Usually a quiet little kitten she is, and always very helpful. She has a kind and calm personality, where she keeps her cool in even the most stressing environment he ever faced, her unique ability is to give her host very sharp cat-like claws that could rip off metal easily and gives her host a boost on Katon ninjutsu that involves her scorching flames

The 3 tails or Sanbi, Isobu of the Sea. Again by his nickname he is a creature who likes living deep inside the overwhelming sea, for his turtle like structured body and his unique ability to make corals. He is very shy like most turtles, very quiet and kind. One of the calmest beast in the Bijus, not to mention the shiest one yet. He also gives his coral-making ability to his host for a boost, he prefers to sleep on the floor of the sea though

The 4 tails or Yonbi, Son Goku the Monkey King. The most prideful beast of the Bijūs, he detest being called the Yonbi or 4 tails for he prefer to be called the "King of the Sage Monkey" or "Great Sage Equalling Heaven" or just simply his name. Resembling to an oversized monkey with crimson fur and pale green skin, he believed that apes were more intelligent than humans. But when he talked to his creator, the Rikudo Sennin, he respects him the most. His ability is to give his host Lava Release, for he had both Doton and Katon.

The 5 tails or Gobi, Kokuo the Runner. A massively white horse with a head of a slithering dolphin, also a quiet beast but very respectful. He speaks formally to everyone he knew, even his brother and sisters. He is also very reserved and old-fashion, and speaks rather shortly. A very fast runner, as has high affinity of Fūton giving his host a boost on Fūton ninjutsu and the movement of being able to run fast enough that almost equals in Hiraishin

The 6 tails of Rokubi, Saiken the Slug. A little tomboy-ish if I must say, she is a boastful slug that likes to charge into something undecidedly like well... A male. Resembles a gigantic light lavender colored slug with stubby arms and feet, tentacle-like eyes and hole-like openings as her nought covered in acidic slime that melts rocks within a matter of seconds. Though disgusting sometimes, she could be really cute if you ask the sage. He once quote, "If it wasn't for this slime, then little Saiken would be so much cuter". Her ability is to give her host deadly bubbles that could burn flesh when it popped, and not to mention a boost in Sūiton

The 7 tails or Nanabi, Lucky 7 Chomei. The most "happy-go-lucky" beast in the Bijūs because of the number 7 for being a happy and lucky number. He is always cheerful and sometimes doing pranks with Kurama, he lives all things sweet and hates all things bitter like people who wants to control him for his chakra. A giant grass green/sky blue-ish bug with leave-like vermilion colored winds behind him, people often mistaken him as an alien from outer space. His ability, give his host wings that could fly

The 8 tails or Hachibi, Gyūki the Giant Ox. The most intelligent and calmest beast, resembling a giant ox with octopus tentacles, it's upper body was that like a human boxer's, straight teeth and long massive horns on his head makes him one of the strongest. Gyūki, being half ox and half octopus, could produce ink as well. And ironically, one if the smartest animals in the world is an octopus. His unique ability is to give his host (or 'tips') on producing ink

The last is the 9 tails or Kyūbi, Kurama no Kitsune. Probably the most arrogant but also the most slick, as a giant vermilion fox with 9 tails he could outmaneuver any obstacle he faces. Though he always did pranks since kitsune are well known for their slyness and pranks, he talks with authority. Showing everyone who was the boss which made them a little jealous, some also admire him but most of them feared him. His own unique ability was that he could sense negative as seal intentions of people, making his host easier to detect enemies

And all of them, except for Gyūki and Kurama for only a portion of their chakra was absorbed inside the Gedo Mazo or the empty vessel of the Jyūbi, were capture and sealed away. The Allied Shinobi Army was now simply the Resistance army, and it had shrunk dramatically from 80.000 troops combined with the samurais that helped them to be 3.500 all together. Almost of the 5 Kages are dead, the only survivors from Madara's encounter was the Kazekage and the Mizukage. The Raikage, Tsuchikage and Hokage died an honorable death while facing him in battle, Tsunade the Slug Princess was the Hokage.

She died of severe chakra exhaustion while she was healing the other Kages, she herself was in a bit of trouble as half of her body was crushed by the tree Madara created. She managed to heal the Mizukage and the Kazekage but was unable to heal the Raikage and Tsuchikage, where they died of the lack of blood they suffered from the battle. Soon after she died tragically from the lack of chakra

The Kazekage was none other than Sabaku no Gaara. Along with his only family now, Temari, and his own shinobis they were in charge of the defenses of the village. His brother Kankuro, the puppet master died while facing of the Jyūbi. Stabbed by one of those sharp spikes that the Jyūbi controlled along with many who perished fighting against that monstrosity. He dedicated himself to protect his remaining family for his life

The Mizukage was Mei Terumi, she with the remaining Seven Ninja Swordsman, Chojuro and her own shinobis she was in charge of the security. She didn't know why things had turned out from bad to worse, perhaps God hated them and entrusted Madara for the future. But his ideals were off the hook, and absolutely insane. Her only hope now that their newly named Shinkage, or God Shadow, to reform the balance of the shinobi world

The Shinkage, was the strongest ninja that the Resistance Army had. He was even made leader and much to his surprise, people agree that they would become united and fight for their freedom. The Shinkage used to be the dead last of his academy days and was treated even worse than trash for his position as a Jinchūriki, but as he grew more mature either physically or mentally, he grew more powerful than before. The Resistance's chance of reclaiming their future was at his hands, and he never goes back on his word... What ever the cost may be, he always keeps his promises to everyone.

The Shinkage, now wearing his usual black cape with crimson red flames alined at the bottom a d the kanji "Shodaime Shinkage" could be seened in red at his back, a black zipper shirt, black fingerless opera length arm warmers with blood red belts with studs attached to it, black boots with the same lets encircled it. His long blond hair covered his face along with the black hoody he wore, but if you look clones as study him you would see whisker like marks on his face. 3 on each side and they were thicker than they used to be, it became more animal like defining his own presence. He even grew out his hair for his late sensei's remembrance, Jiraiya the Toad Sage

Insert Warriors Orochi 3 OST -Moonlight -

For now, he was watching over his village from the top of the Hokage Statue but he had a personal liking there... His father's head. He watched the bloody red sky raged as dark clouds roamed around, "A red sky..." He said quietly, his deep and low voice was filled with emptiness "... Blood will be shed tonight" again he looked over his village, it was so quiet. Villages like his was laughing with life in the past, filled with joy, laughter, happiness and peace. Right now, it was the total opposite of that. The village was filled with injured, starving and ill people. They were either shinobi or civilian, they were the same. The buildings were no longer colorful as they used to be, they were half destroyed, grey and filled with waste. Burns could be seen on the walls, as well as ashes. Supplies were limited, and they had no proper meals, no proper homes or anything in the matter. Some of them could even eat the dirt they stepped on for survival, even the bricks from the destroyed houses.

Their cloths were nothing but rags, sowed into one piece of clothing. They were filthy, in short, but the Shinkage blamed one man for this tragic onslaught, "Madara... Uchiha..." A man then came from behind him, he sensed his chakra long before he could arrive. He looked back at him, "Shinkage-sama... What are we going to do?" He asked

The man behind him was Konoha's standard ANBU uniform which consist of a hard metal chest plate, black trousers, black boots, elbow-length gloves covered in aluminum for extra protection and a mask. He wore a black cloak as well, his mask was that of a hawk, "..." The Shinkage didn't answer straight away for he was thinking of a somewhat strategy that he would use in the nearby battle. True he was he dead last and didn't want to study until later in life, when the 4th shinobi world war started. He learned how to control his emotions and strategy making from the Nara clan, they were known by their intellect and shadow controlling ninjutsus.

He mostly learned it from his friends named Shikamaru Nara who was the clan head after his father passed away from the Jyūbi's Bijū Dama or Tailed Beast Bomb along with many others who were in HQ. But sadly he too passed away in one of the Resistance Army's and The Akatsuki's skirmishes on the battle field a few months before, reports told him how he died that day. He protected his teammate from one of Madara's deadly Katon attacks, Ino was the one he protected. She was a Yamanaka, a clan that could read people's minds and sends their souls into another body for a period of time. Devastated by his death, Ino and her other teammate Choji, an Akimichi, a clan who could resize their body parts, attacked Madara without hesitation.

Unfortunately they too were killed by him using Great Fire Annihilation shortly after, their bodies were buried along with their previous sensei Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the 3rd Hokage Hizuren Sarutobi, "I don't know, Captain... I honestly... Don't know... What to do" he muttered out. He wasn't in the mood to talk about that, just yet. The captain seemed unsatisfied with the answer he got from him, so he asked again, "Tell me Shinkage-sama... Where is the boy that never gives up hope goes? Where is that man that promised to bring peace in this world?"

Again, he didn't answer straight. His eyes were locked onto him as the man unmasked himself, he asked one more questions, "And where is the usuratonkachi I know?" For a second he flinched, he never heard that insult ever since the battle with Madara. Not wanting to go down on this conversation, he said, "Sasuke... I'm not the Naruto you know now, for this war..." He looked at the village again, not wanting to look at his friend's face, "... Had opened my eyes for a far grater purpose than pursuing a dre-Ah!"

End of - Moonlight -

Naruto looked up at the barrier he placed, what he saw devastated him. He never thought the Tsuki no Me would be this powerful to break the seal, but he has no time to deal with that sort of thing for now. He looked at Sasuke, who was also a member of the almighty Uchiha clan and a used to be traitor. He was convinced to return back to him after speaking with the people who knows everything about his clan, the past Hokages, "Captain, where is Orochimaru?" He asked him firmly, "He is in the barrier's main power source. He was trying to fix the the small crack that appeared, but was failing miserably"

He thought of much, he knew Orochimaru's position as an S-rank criminal. He was the one who convinced Sasuke to leave the village and for that he would never for give him, but after seeing how much he had helped when they were fighting Madara he gave the poor fellow another chance by giving him command of the orb, "But there are... Much more worse situations we are currently having" He continued, now sounding more scared than ever, "... Madara and Obito are waiting outside, for the seal to crack" Sasuke could only whisper as he stormed out of his way, emotions like anger filled his eyes

He was left alone as he passed through him easily, he couldn't help but feel something worse than anything he would've encountered was coming towards them. He couldn't shake off the eerie feeling in his guts, he looked at the sky from the mountain below. The bloody red sky and dark black clouds were gathering above them, especially the clouds as they formed a spiral in the red sky. The moon was glowing red as it reflected Madara's Sharingan, he prayed to god that the battle would end quickly. For the sake of everyone, it must.

-:-:-:-:With Naruto:-:-:-:-

He stormed through the stairs below the Kage Faces as he made his way towards the barrier's main source underground, the entrance itself was hidden in plain sight by using a blood seal to cover the hole below near the Kage Faces. He arrived at the bottom as crouched down to his knees, bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood and placed his hand on the ground. From his palm, seals began to glow yellow and grow until it formed a circular shape. The glowing seal disappeared immediately as it was replaced by a large rectangular staircase leading underground, he entered the chambers

He walked down the dark staircase as fire began to light a way from the walls around, the hole above him was quickly shut right as he entered the darkness. From there, he walked the dark corridors as he made his way to the chamber. It was long and silent, but he didn't waver. The lights were very dim, even though they were fire, it was sealed in torches as it automatically released when someone was down in the chambers. Naruto finally arrived at the large gate-like door, it had carvings of ancient symbols like he history of the Bijūs. He designed it of course, much to everyone's surprise he had very good taste in literature. The door was golden, it's hinges were silver. It was a double-leaf door where it had 2 hinges, on the middle of it could be seen a half circle on each side of the leaf. He raised his hand and touched the middle, slowly pushing the door as it made noises that could deaf someone in an instant

He entered, and saw the carvings of the square room. It's carvings were words of wisdom, or even illustrations of the Rikudo Sennin saying the world from their impending doom. The house size cerulean orb was in the middle of the room, floating above the ground floor with Orochimaru struggling to keep the orb from cracking by sealing its crack. Using his chakra as he performed numerous had seals in front of it, "Orochimaru, status report" he said with authority, Orochimaru didn't answer as he was too concentrated at sealing the orb, "Ugh... Not good, Shinkage... What's worse is that the orb... Is losing chakra fast"

This got Naruto to worry more, every year this would happen. The orb losing chakra quickly and almost got everyone killed, but it seemed this year it was far more worse than the years before. It seemed there was no more hiding in the barrier as Obito ad Madara were waiting for them outside, it's time to settle this once and for all, "Orochimaru, hold out longer. I need to settle a score with them. Though I never had the chance to say thank you to you" he said causing his eyebrow to rose, "For what?" He asked curiously. He didn't quite understood what he was thinking, probably because he was always so unpredictable, "For giving Kurama's Yin chakra back... Not to mention the 'other' me"

Orochimaru looked back at him, his eye widens as he thought his left eye was glowing red for a second, 'W-what was that?' Naruto let out a chuckle before he he left the chamber and stormed out the staircase, 'The last battle... We will be victorious!'

Insert Dynasty Warriors 6 OST - Anger and Grudge -

He reached the surface, he could sensed their chakra a mile away. He knows they were there, and they wont fall back so easily, "Captain!" He said as Sasuke appeared in from of him and went to his knees for he knew that if he talks that way, a battle is coming their way, "Hai!" , "Tell everyone to prepare for battle fast... It's time to end this war..."

Cliffhanger!

Ok, so I'm still a novice at writing but I know the rules and all that shit about writing but still... Practical is harder, also : Whoever reviews first could you please tell me how to get a beta because my grammar sucks ass. I'm still struggling on grammar and some spelling. Those are my weaknesses in English, plus it's not my native language. Even though its not my native language, it's my first. Indonesian is second and it's my native language and um... Yeah. Plz review for a rookie :)


	2. The Final Battle (Future Part 2)

Rewriting the Past 2

Chapter 2: The Final Showdown (Future Part 2)

Insert Warriors Orochi 3 OST - Desire to Fight -

Shinobi... All alined in the Hokage's war council chamber, ready to receive their orders from their Shinkage and more importantly... For battle. The Shinkage was at the Hokage's seat, he was accompanied by his most trusted subordinates. Sasuke on his right side, and Gaara on his left. He had more friends that he could rely on, but the both of them were his old friends. They meet each other when they were still fresh Genin, and became best of friends that time

He looked around, he saw his remaining friends there among the crowd. Killer Bee, Jinchūriki of Gyūki was among them. They meet as master and student, he was training how to control Kurama. He succeeded with flying colors as he managed to link with him, thus becoming partners for life. Even though he likes to rap, he lost the will as he heard of his brother's death. Shino Aburame, a member of distinguish Aburame clan. Trained in his clan's unique ninjutsu from an early age, he mastered the ways of the insects of his clan. Hinata Hyūga, head of the Hyūga clan. As weak and hopeless as she appears to be, don't judge a book by its cover for she fights with the ferocity of a lion on the battle field

Cee, used to be the bodyguard of the Raikage but now he serves as Killer Bee's bodyguard. Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of the late Tsuchikage. She now serves the Resistance Army as one of its defense. Mei and Chojuro of Kiri, as I said before they serve as security of Konohagakure. Temari, older sister of the Kazekage Gaara. Rock Lee, Konoha's strongest taijutsu specialist after Maito Gai who died when battling against the might of the Jyūbi. He was a carbon copy of his sensei, but in the war he had lost his "youthfulness" as his entire team was either slain or enslaved by them. Karin Uzumaki, a member of the Uzumaki clan and cousin of the Shinkage. They ran a blood test a few moths ago to know their relationship, it turned out that they're cousins. Suigetsu Hozuki of the Hozuki clan, one of Sasuke's subordinates along with Karin. Juugo, also a subordinate of Sasuke's and used to e one of Orochimaru's experiments. Had a bad habit of going wild and crazy in battle, like having a 2 faced personality. Orochimaru was still inside the chambers dealing with the chakra leaking orb

They were the only one who survived their encounters against the Jyūbi, the others... They had all perished into oblivion, it was time to finish what they started. He inhaled deeply, then said, "Everyone... For 6 long years we faced shinobi's worse nightmare, Madara Uchiha" he could hear whispers of cursing from them, he silenced them by waving his hand slowly across the room, "But now, we will finish what we started long ago. To bring an end to the war!" The determined looks from them got his attention, they were all ready for battle. He felt proud of them all

"This battle will be the last fight! The hell we're going through will end today! We will fight, one more fight! Don't break down in front of me! We will try one last time, for our freedom! We will fight the last fight, for peace, for vengeance, for what is right!" The joys they were experiencing were all ecstatic, "YEAH!"

-:-:-:-:Outside of Konoha:-:-:-:-

End of - Desire to Fight -

"They are... Rather loud aren't they?" Asked a half faced man, his left side was like a spiral swirling towards his red eye. He had the Sharingan, while the other was normal like a humans' but his eye was purple with ripple like patterns... The Rinnegan was at his disposal as well, 2 of the 3 Dojutsu were in his control, wearing his usual black robe he looked at the man in front of him,"Well of course, I always gave an enthusiastic speech like that before going to battle... Especially the final fight" said a man in black and red. His outfit was like of a samurais', his long messy hair was flowing with the vast wind as it passed through the fragile thing

The man just gave him a boring stare, then just shrugged it off, "Tell me, Madara" the man asked the red shinobi, "Why keeping them with us? Are you using them to your advantage?" He asked. Madara simply smiled a mischievous smile, "Well of course, besides..."

Insert Dynasty Warriors 6 OST - Battle Without Justice -

At that moment, silhouettes from the nearby dead forest emerged from the darkness, "... I love the moments where my enemies have to fight their own allies" the new comer's faces began to clear, on the right was a pink haired kunoichi wearing a standard Konoha Jōnin outfit, her crimson eyes were fixed in the man in front of her. Her face was emotionless as the other silhouettes stayed behind

"It's just so... Dramatic saying stuff like 'I won't fight you!' Or 'Snap out if it!'. It really is a beautiful moment, fighting your brain-washed comrades" he chuckled darkly while the other man just sighed. He looked at Konoha and looked at the girl, he spoke, "Haruno Sakura... Attack that village over there" he pointed towards Konoha. Sakura and her group nodded and disappeared within sight, towards the falling leaf

-:-:-:-:Konoha:-:-:-:-

BOOM

"What was that!?" Asked B as he saw a cloud of smoke at the western gate, Naruto could only say, "Everyone, the seals!" Every shinobi there then grabbed a sealing tag from their pockets and placed the on their chest. Red chakra began to engulf their bodies as it formed their shapes, "Battle stations, people! Squad 1, prepare the Yashio'ri! Squad 2, on the defensive! Squad 3, protect the civilians! Squad 4, you're with me!" Naruto gripped his clutched hand harder as he felt very familiar chakra signatures, his friends who had been enslaved by Madara and Obito, _'Is it time for us to show our power, Hikari (light)? It has been too long'_ said a voice ,similar to his own, inside his mind, he didn't answer for he knew his other tenant than the fox knew the answer, _'You read my mind... Kurai (dark)'_

The evacuation of the village was on its way as people tried desperately to look for shelter under the village itself. Below was a maze like area connected to a certain place, it was very long and narrow. Taking the wrong path would lead to a disastrous death. The entrance it self was hidden by plain sight, in each direction of a compass and a raucous of 100 m from the middle of the village there would be a door leading underground. That certain place was none other than the Land of Spring for its resistance against the genjutsu, most people would got lost in the large maze but shinobi were the ones who were leading them.

Currently Shino remembered all the paths and traps thanks to his insects scattered all over the large maze, Cee was with him this time, "Everyone! Please stay calm and form a single line for men at the right side and women and children on the middle, elders at the left!" Yelled Cee to the while crowd, it took then a while for the mass number of people they were evacuating, _'Shinkage... I hope you know what you're doing...'_ The insects were restless, a sign of something much worse than the battle itself was coming. Shino couldn't shake off the feeling of worry as he leads the evacuating people towards their long journey

Even if they got shelter there, there is no guarantee that most will live for each and everyone had rations that will only last for 2 weeks. The journey there would take at least a month if they were fast enough, "Everyone, we must pick up the paste! The battle will start any mo-"

BOOM

The ground shook violently, the ceiling were crumbling dust as it fell on to them. They had no time to waste, _'Stay safe... Everyone!'_

-:-:-:-:Up:-:-:-:-

_'So I was right... They came back'_ the Shinkage couldn't help but have out a sorrowful smile to the enemy in front of him, or should I say... His sensei, Kakashi Hatake?** 'Don't let your guard down, even if he is your sensei'** said a demonic voice. He could only prepare his kunai knife as he presumed his battle stance, _'I know, Kurama. Kakashi-sensei died protecting me from one of the Jyūbi's attacks, now he's reincarnated meaning... He is nothing but a puppet' _The fox, Kurama, couldn't help but felt regret. The war has corrupted his kit, changing from a happy-go-lucky kid to a sadistic, merciless killer

Ever since Orochimaru released his Yin chakra, Dark Naruto or Kurai, came back from the Waterfall of Truth. He looked the same as the real one, except his hair for it was shaggier and longer than Naruto's plus it was her black. He wasn't doing anything to take control of his body, instead lends the real one or Hikari they called each other now his power. It had proved its usefulness during many battles when he was in a near-death state or anger engulfed him, they called it "Maelstrom Mode". Hikari and Kurai shared the same body, from time to time they exchanged personalities that fits the battle perfectly. They shared a name together... "_Konton no Uz_u" or "The Maelstrom of Chaos"

He felt guilt, why was out of the question. He felt guilty because he didn't help the poor boy from the first time and stop that "Uchiha-teme" now he called Madara. The boy knows how to influence other people by a few words, he was utterly impressed by that not that he would show it to him, "I never knew... I would be fighting against you, Naruto" Kakashi said with guilt in his voice. He looked at his previous sensei, he allowed a smile to crypt it's way to his lips and said, "Thank you for everything sensei... But it is time for you to return to the other side with mom and dad, I'm sorry it has to be this way"

Kakashi shook his head, and said, "No, Naruto. I should be the one who thank you, for all the adventures you gave me. It was one hell of a journey" his hands began to form seals as his left hand was engulfed in electricity, he lets out, "Naruto... S-stop me... Quick..." Before he was completely controlled by Madara and charged forwards towards him. He pulled out a piece of red paper from his pocket, and disappeared in a yellow flash before appearing again behind his brainwashed sensei and placed the seal on to his back

The seal reacted as it pulled him inside, swallowing him whole. Kakashi disappeared from his sight and was sealed inside the tiny crimson paper, "Rest in peace, sensei... And now, for the rest" he disappeared towards the other parts of the battlefield to help his remaining friends in mortal combat

End of - Battle Without Justice -

Yosh, second chapter done. On to the next one where part 3 will be "destruction descended into the burning leaf". My OC, Akai Mojiretsu will be here and the other guess. If you don't know Akai then go to Hero of the Shinobi world, her name is Shiro there because of her sudden hair change


End file.
